Reusable hair removal devices which are also capable of dispensing a fluid are known in the art. Such devices typically include one or more fluid dispensing orifices through which the fluid is dispensed via the razor cartridge during the shaving process. The fluid is contained with a replaceable reservoir located in the handle and is activated by a push button. Such devices are complex to manufacture requiring many parts and are designed to enable the replacement of both the razor cartridge and fluid reservoir. For example see US2013/0145626, US 2013/0145625, US2013/0145601, and WO2011/130372.
Disposable hair removal devices whereby the razor cartridge cannot be replaced are also well known in the art. These devices are typically slightly less complex versions of reusable devices, for example by the removal of a pivot between the cartridge and handle, to thereby simplify and reduce the costs of manufacturing. Nevertheless, these devices are still considerably complex to manufacture.
Hence, there is still a need to provide a disposable hair removal device which also enables the dispensation of a fluid and thereby negates the need for a separate fluid container while reducing the complexity of the device and number of components thereof, to reduce the cost of manufacture. This is particularly desirable for hair removal processes which take place away from the consumers' home bathroom facilities such as while traveling and or in the absence of a convenient water supply. There is also a need to provide a device which is easy to effectively use for all body areas.
Attempts have been described in the art to provide disposable hair removal devices which also dispense a fluid. For example EP427889A describes a disposable razor with detachable gel packets secured to the razor handle whereby the packets can be removed from the razor, opened and the contents applied to the skin prior or after the shaving process. This device is not particularly convenient for the consumer as the packets require removal from the device and separate independent application of the fluid. DE 102011117590 describes a disposable razor comprising a removable container for a shaving gel. The shaving gel container is placed on the razor handle; the end is placed on the razor head. Upon applying pressure to the perforations on the container the container is opened to release the razor gel. This device is equally inconvenient to use as the consumer is required to attach the device to the razor.
US2004/0016126 describes a manually adjustable hair removal and skin lubrication device. The device has a U shaped body which can be manipulated to expel lubricant from the internal reservoir independently or simultaneously during the hair removal process. This device however requires a significant amount of manual dexterity in order to select the desired usage configuration and in particular, to consistently maintain the desired configuration in order to simultaneously dispense the lubricant and control the razor cartridge during the entire shaving process. The consumer is therefore required to continuously check the configuration and this is particularly inconvenient as it results in an interruption of the shaving process and is impractical when shaving more inaccessible body areas. Moreover, the lubricant and wicking device are not sealed prior to use and thereby are liable to inadvertent spillage and or contamination.
Despite the availability of fluid dispensing razors, many consumers however still prefer to apply a skin preparation treatment onto the skin prior to the shaving process even if using a liquid dispensing razor. Liquid dispensing razors typically dispense the liquid directly below or above the razor blades or from within the razor cartridge through the razor blades. Consequently, the consumer may not be able to visibly confirm that the liquid has been dispensed on the skin surface to be shaved. The use of the pre-shaving preparation reassures and confirms to the consumer that there is complete and thorough coverage of the skin with the skin preparation prior to shaving. Moreover, the skin is hydrated and lubricated prior to shaving which improves the shaving experience. Similarly, the removal of the composition from the skin following the shave provides an indication to the consumer as to which areas have been shaved.
In order to access the fluid in such fluid dispensing devices, the fluid reservoir must be opened and or activated. For a complex system this is usually achieved by the use of a push button in the handle. However such systems are not desirable for disposable products primarily for cost reasons and a simpler system is required. The prior art related to disposable products on the other hand requires the consumer to access the reservoir manually which may require its entire removal from the device, the reservoir to be opened and then subsequently re-inserted into the device. Such a process is inconvenient, again requiring a degree of manual dexterity and potentially messy, as once open the fluid contained in the reservoir or sachet may be inadvertently expelled over the consumer, reservoir, and or the device. This may also prevent its correct re-insertion into the device and or cause leakage during use. While there are many sachet opening means described in the art such as simple tear tabs, frangible seals, tear strings or tabs, these all require the consumer to access and hold the sachet in order to open it; see for example U.S. Pat. No. 3,608,566, U.S. Pat. No. 4,838,429, US2008/0063324 and WO2012/091674. U.S. Pat. No. 3,991,758 describes a pharmaceutical single dose container, having an elongated flexible closure member extending through the wall of the container. Moreover, none of the art ensures a specific opening location and size to ensure controlled liquid dispensing particular for use in a consumer device.
Consequently, there still exists a need to provide an effective fluid reservoir preferably for use with a disposable hair removal device which enables the application of a desired composition such as pre shave or post shave composition in a simple and convenient manner. In particular, there is a need for a reservoir which is easy to use and does not require any manual dexterity or deconstruction of the device in order to open and activate fluid dispensing and which can be opened without requiring direct access to the reservoir and which can be used for all body areas.